Mission impossible pour la SBPC
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Bref, cette petite histoire vous parle d'un personnage très méconnu bien qu'il soit très souvent présent dans les fics: la SBPC...


**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE POUR LA SBPC**

_Il existe une légende qui ne se trouve pas l'Histoire officielle de Hogwarts. Une légende dont l'origine se perd dans la Nuit des Temps. Une légende à propos d'une pièce prodigieuse du château. Non pas la tanière d'un monstre… Ni même une salle qui satisfait les besoins immédiats… Mais un lieu qui aide ses occupants à trouver ce que chacun recherche : l'Amour.  
>La tradition, seule connue de quelques érudits, nous apprend qu'il faut toutefois se méfier. Ce que donne cet endroit, il peut aussi le reprendre… Quand on le quitte, c'est à ses risques et périls. Prenez donc garde, directeurs de Hogwarts ! Réfléchissez longuement avant de distribuer les honneurs à vos dernières années car vous n'imaginez pas ce qui les attend dans ce lieu Béni et Maudit à la fois…<br>La Salle de Bain des Préfets en Chef._

Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec étonnement. Ce devait être une plaisanterie ! Une très mauvaise plaisanterie de leur directeur au sens de l'humour parfois incompréhensible ! Elle ne pouvait pas _réellement_ avoir à quitter la Tour des Gryffindors pour vivre ici !  
>Ce n'était pas tant que l'endroit lui déplaisait. Ce qui faisait office de salon devait avoir la même superficie que son ancienne Salle Commune et était décorée de riches tapisseries aux couleurs de l'école. Une immense cheminée – on pouvait probablement y organiser des barbecues pour toute la promotion – brillait de flammes chaleureuses. Trois portes étaient visibles sur les murs. Sur celle de droite, brillaient en lettres d'or « Hermione Granger ». Sur celle d'en face, gravé dans le bois, « Salle de Bain ». Et sur celle de gauche, dans un froid argent… « Draco Malfoy » !<br>Et le même Draco Malfoy se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un air dégoût inscrit sur son visage en la dévisageant.  
>« Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir vos nouveaux appartements. »<br>Celui qui venait de parler sur un ton guilleret n'était autre que le directeur de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Le nouveau meilleur ennemi de Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger…

Ignorer la SdB (Sang-de-Bourbe, bien sûr, et non Salle de Bain) était probablement l'attitude la plus intelligente et Draco se dépêcha de l'adopter. Car Draco se flattait d'être très intelligent et, n'eut été la présence de la SdB sus-citée, il aurait probablement été le meilleur élève de la promotion. Du moins c'est ce qu'il expliquait généralement à son père quand celui-ci lui demandait des explications sur son bulletin trimestriel. Il fusilla donc un moment du regard la porte par laquelle le vieux fou venait de sortir – il avait raté ladite sortie – avant de se tourner vers celle qui portait son nom, tournant le dos à la SdB.  
>La porte donnait sur une chambre de la taille d'un dortoir pour six personnes, décorée aux couleurs de Slytherin, à savoir vert et argent. Le jeune homme soupira en regardant les courtines, tapis et autres tentures. Il eut probablement fallu le torturer pendant des heures pour qu'il daignât (oui, tout à fait, daignât ! Subjonctif imparfait pour vous servir) avouer qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de ces teintes froides qu'il trouvait partout, qu'il n'aimait pas les serpents et que sa couleur préférée était le jaune, tirant sur l'orangé de préférence. Mais une réputation est une réputation et, eut-il eu le choix, il aurait probablement demandé à retrouver une ambiance toute Salazarienne.<br>Il se retint de se retourner pour voir ce que faisait la SdB et referma derrière lui – ce qui est difficile sans se retourner. Bon, au moins, l'endroit était luxueux ! Le lit n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, certes – c'était un bon vieux lit de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de large comme en comportent tous les internats d'adolescents – mais le reste de la pièce n'en paraissait que plus spacieux. Apercevant une nouvelle porte dans le mur de droite – c'est incroyable ce que cette histoire compte de portes ! – il se dirigea dans cette direction et en poussa la poignée…

Hermione avait fait les mêmes découvertes que son homologue masculin à quelques différences prêt, à savoir que sa couleur préférée était l'indigo, qu'elle était capable de le reconnaître et que, sa chambre chez ses parents étant décorée de cette manière, les rouges et ors qu'elle avait trouvés dans ses nouveaux appartements ne l'avaient pas tellement perturbée. Mais il est connu que les garçons sont plus émotifs que les filles de toute manière.  
>Après avoir été légèrement vexée par l'attitude de Malfoy – qu'elle imaginait plus comme une fouine rebondissante que comme le traditionnel serpent fanfictionnel – elle avait donc traversé sa chambre pour s'approcher d'une énième porte située à sa gauche et l'ouvrir…<p>

La Salle de Bain des Préfets en Chef… Pardonnez ma fainéantise mais j'utiliserai par la suite l'acronyme SBPC pour parler de notre pièce merveilleuse qu'est cette fameuse salle de bain pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est plus rapide à écrire et que je n'aime pas utiliser le CTR-C/ CTR-V sous word.  
>La SBPC, disais-je, avait senti ses proies approcher. Pas d'inquiétude sur le caractère anthropophage de notre pièce ! Elle employait le terme « proie » pour qualifier nos deux adolescents comme un Don Juan beauf parle de ses futures-conquêtes. Car malgré ses dix bons siècles d'existence, la SBPC n'avait pas tellement acquis de subtilité dans sa manière de penser et d'agir.<br>Car agir était ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et ce sans plus tarder !

Il fallut un bon moment aux deux nouveaux Préfets en Chef pour réaliser la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux subjugués par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Non que la salle de bain qu'ils découvraient fût si impressionnante – elle était bien moins large que celle des Préfets qu'ils avaient tous deux déjà utilisés, à des heures différentes bien entendu. Mais le charme de la SBPC commençait déjà à se faire sentir…  
>Hermione se surprit à imaginer que la combinaison de la chaleur mousseuse de l'immense baignoire et de la dureté du carrelage qui la tapissait devait avoir un attrait des plus érotiques. Quant à Draco, il avait le regard perdu sur une flaque d'eau à quelques mètres de lui qui lui semblait avoir la forme d'une femme alanguie, bien qu'il ne sût pas bien à quoi une telle créature pouvait ressembler.<br>Et alors que leurs hormones respectives atteignaient un point proche de l'ébullition, leurs regards se croisèrent et toute leur imagination s'envola aussitôt.  
>Draco réprima avec peine un frisson d'horreur en réalisant qu'il avait momentanément imaginé la SdB nue et alanguie et Hermione retint la nausée qui lui vint en réalisant ce qui chez la fouine pouvait être la fois chaud et dur.<br>Ils firent demi-tour sans demander leur reste avant de claquer la porte derrière eux et la SBPC se dit qu'avec des proies pareilles, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.


End file.
